Aquele era o fim
by Jeh Himura
Summary: Quando você ama alguém e não pode fazê-lo feliz, você precisa libertá-lo. Mesmo que isso signifique que sua história não terá um final feliz. ONESHOT InuxKag


Talvez aquela convivência diária tivesse influenciado seu estado, talvez não, a verdade é que nos últimos dias a colegial que antes sempre sorria andava tão abalada e desiludida quanto todos os outros, desde que descobrira que seus poderes estavam selados sentia-se mais do que nunca um peso, ela via pouco a pouco cada um de seus amigos se forçando até quase morrerem, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha... Todos eles encontravam-se não somente fisicamente, mas emocionalmente destruídos, eles não tinha motivos para sorrir. Fazia muito tempo que o caminho percorrido por eles deixara de ser uma brincadeira, não que em algum momento suas vinganças, medos e inseguranças tivessem sido encarados como brincadeiras, mas o clima era outro, não existia espaço para risos, todos os dias eram massacrados, estavam cansados.

Ela olhou para o fogo à sua frente, que dançava por entre os pequenos pedaços de madeira, sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe o corpo, concluiu que só a fogueira não seria o bastante para aquecê-la, levantou-se para pegar a mochila que estava encostada em uma árvore, abriu-a. Havia apenas um cobertor, suspirou pegando-o e colocando em cima de Sango, a exterminadora encontrava-se encolhida dormindo ao lado de Kirara. Miroku olhou a cena curioso.

- Você não está com frio? – disse.

- Na verdade, não. – mentiu. - Você sabe onde o Inuyasha está?

- Enquanto você dormia ele saiu pra andar sem dizer nada.

- Entendo.

Os dois se entreolharam com as faces iluminadas pela luz fraca da fogueira, Kagome deu um leve sorriso e sentou-se olhando para o céu, o pequeno feixe de luz no céu demonstrava que logo seria lua nova.

- Eu acho que você deveria ir atrás dele. – disse Miroku.

- Hm? – respondeu Kagome ainda olhando o céu.

- O Inuyasha... Acho que você deveria ir atrás dele. Vocês não podem continuar com isso.

- É, talvez.

A verdade é que desde a morte de Kikyou, Inuyasha se tornara mais distante do que nunca e Kagome não tinha forças para trazê-lo de volta, ela não encontrava mais palavras nem ações para fazer com que o hanyou voltasse a ser como era, foram tantas as vezes que precisara confortá-lo por perder a sacerdotisa, que agora ela mesma encontrava-se perdida na própria dor sem poder salva-lo. Miroku continuou fitando-a, como se esperasse que ela levantasse a qualquer momento, mas ela continuou sentada ali, observando o céu.

- Você não tem culpa de nada disso. – disse o monge.

- Obrigada, Miroku, mas não se preocupe tanto comigo. – disse. – Vou seguir seu conselho, vou atrás dele.

- Antes que o monge pudesse retrucar, a colegial já se levantava acenando e entrando na floresta, ele suspirou.

* * *

Por entre as árvores era praticamente impossível enxergar algo, a luz da lua era fraca demais para conseguir iluminar a floresta, Kagome caminhava atentamente, não por buscar Inuyasha, mas para não se perder, encontrou um pequeno lago sentando-se na margem deste, aquela parte era realmente mais clara, já que a lua era refletida pela água como um espelho, olhou seu reflexo antes de destruí-lo com a mão, sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada, mas ignorou. Ficou ali brincando com a água, quando ouviu passos atrás de si, continuou imóvel, os passos tornam-se mais pesados e ela olhou para trás, vendo um rápido borrão vermelho pulando para um galho à margem do lago, voltou-se para a água. O silêncio entre os dois durou minutos, Kagome poderia jurar que eram horas intermináveis do mais puro e enlouquecedor silêncio, mas ela não queria falar, não tinha o que falar, levantou-se.

- Eu estou voltando. – disse olhando para cima.

-Não obteve resposta, mas insistiu em falar.

- Você não está entendendo, eu estou voltando!

- Eu já entendi... – respondeu vagamente o hanyou.

- Fico feliz que tenha entendido mesmo.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha vendo-a caminhar de volta, mas apenas encostou a cabeça no tronco e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Sentiu o calor do sol esquentar sua pele, teve de cerrar os olhos graças à claridade, olhou ao redor e estava sozinho, havia algo estranho no ar, pulou da árvore onde estava e correu em direção onde os outros estavam, suspirou aliviado ao ver o edredom de Kagome em cima de Sango, a colegial deveria estar por perto, mas seu cheiro estava fraco demais e aquilo estava deixando-o impaciente, cutucou o monge que dormia.

- Hei, Miroku...

O rapaz piscou os olhos algumas vezes até entender o que acontecia.

- O que foi, Inuyasha? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Não se preocupe, não estamos sendo atacados...

Liberando todo o ar do pulmão de uma só vez, Miroku sorriu.

- Cadê ela? – disse Inuyasha com seu menor tom de voz.

- Ahn? – respondeu o monge.

- Cadê ela? – repetiu, agora mais alto.

- Está falando da Kagome? Pensei que soubesse, ela voltou pra casa dela, disse que tinha coisas importantes a fazer por lá e que você já estava sabendo.

- ELA FEZ O QUÊ? – gritou Inuyasha.

- Foi para a casa dela.

- Como ela pôde fazer isso? O que é mais importante do que matar o Naraku?

- Ela disse que não demora mais que dois dias. – continuou calmamente o monge.

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo, indo pra casa sem sequer me avisar? – resmungou entre dentes Inuyasha.

- Ela avisou, ontem à noite ela foi atrás de você, achei até que tivessem brigado, porque ela voltou dizendo que precisava ir pra casa dela, o que vocês conversaram?

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio, ela realmente havia avisado.

- Nós não conversamos nada em especial. – disse. – Ela só disse que estava voltando.

* * *

Aquele era o sexto dia desde que Kagome havia voltado para sua Era, Inuyasha encontrava-se em um mau humor extraordinariamente insuportável fazendo com que tanto Sango, quanto Miroku o evitassem, no terceiro dia sem a colegial por perto o hanyou já andava de um lado para o outro fazendo caretas e resmungando, no quarto já esbravejava sozinho, agora no sexto não abria a boca, ficava em cima de uma árvore o dia todo com a cara fechada.

- Você faz idéia do que aconteceu entre eles? – disse Sango.

A exterminadora encontrava-se em uma cabana no vilarejo, eles haviam voltado para lá para esperar a garota, ela olhava pela janela na esperança de ver Kagome gritando com Inuyasha, mas isso não acontecia e até mesmo ela começava a se preocupar. Miroku, que até então olhava para a mesma direção que ela, suspirou olhando para a pequena panela a sua frente.

- Não aconteceu nada. – disse.

- Como nada? – retrucou.

- O problema foi exatamente esse, Sango, não aconteceu nada. – explicou o monge.

- Está dizendo que eles ainda não conversaram?

- Eu acredito que seja isso, desde a morte da Kikyou não os vejo sendo eles mesmos, eles sequer se falam direito.

Sango abaixou os olhos, conseguia imaginar o quanto aquela situação machucava a amiga e percebeu o quão compreensível era a fuga dela, abriu a boca para responder mas o som de um trovão fez com que qualquer palavra que sonhava em ser pronunciada se calasse, os dois viraram ao mesmo tempo para a janela encarando o céu e como se não fosse óbvio o suficiente concluíram juntos:

- Pelo jeito vai chover.

* * *

Inuyasha voltou seus olhos para o céu, vendo-o escurecer.

"Era só o que me faltava".– pensou.

Pouco tempo depois sentiu gotas pesadas e úmidas escorrendo por seu rosto, o cheiro da terra molhada misturou-se com um já conhecido cheiro seu, pulou do galho e correu até o poço come-ossos, estava vazio. Ficou em pé a poucos metros do poço olhando-o atentamente, a chuva forte batia nas suas costas, mas não era como se ele ligasse, deu um sorriso doentio ao ver uma gigantesca mochila amarela saindo daquele buraco. Seu sorriso era doentio pelo simples fato de não saber sorrir, aquela curvatura dos seus lábios não poderia sequer ser chamada de sorriso, mas não existia outra palavra para descrever aquela ação.

Sentindo a chuva em seu rosto, Kagome saiu do poço deparando-se com um hanyou ensopado encarando-a, ele ainda mantinha no rosto aquela expressão sem definição.

- Achei que você não voltaria. – disse de forma quase inaudível.

Mesmo baixa, sua voz transmitia uma mistura de desespero e alívio, de angustia e de deboche.

- Também achei que não voltaria. – respondeu a colegial.

- Porque demorou tanto? – continuou o hanyou.

- Não pretendia sequer voltar, se for pensar assim, fui até rápida demais.

Kagome abaixou-se pegando a mochila, que agora estava completamente molhada, e colocou-a nas costas, caminhou lentamente contra a chuva passando ao lado de Inuyasha, o hanyou segurou seu pulso com força, fazendo-a parar e encará-lo, ela puxou o braço e voltou a andar.

- Kagome... – disse Inuyasha.

Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar, parou, mas sem virar para ele.

- O que você disse? – falou.

- Eu chamei você.

Suspirou voltando a andar.

- Qual o problema com você? – disse Inuyasha com voz firme.

A colegial tirou a mala das contas, jogando-a no chão e andou até o hanyou, parando em sua frente.

- Quem é você que está aqui na minha frente? – disse.

- Do que você está falando? – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Eu quero saber quem é você! – continuou Kagome. – Quero saber se você está de volta ou veio até aqui apenas para me iludir?

Inuyasha apontou para si, confuso.

- Eu sou o Inuyasha! E você? Quem é? Quem é essa pessoa que tem se arrastado conosco?

- Eu sou seu reflexo, Inuyasha, sou o pior de você, a parte que você se nega a encarar!

- Está tentando me culpar?! – retrucou o hanyou.

- Não, nem pretendo fazer isso. Mas você sabe quem sou eu? Sabe que não fui eu que morri?

- De novo está tentando fazer com que eu diga que sei que você não é a Kikyou?

Kagome revirou os olhos, a chuva continuava caindo sobre eles, mas o frio não conseguiria impedi-la de falar, não agora.

- Não, Inuyasha! Eu quero que você saiba quem **eu sou**, não quem eu **não** sou! Você consegue perceber a diferença? Eu sou a Kagome, você ainda se lembra disso?

- Se eu não me lembrasse, acha que estaria aqui em baixo de chuva discutindo com você? O que espera de mim, Kagome? – gritou Inuyasha.

- Eu espero que você diga meu nome. – disse a colegial em um desabafo – Assim eu saberei que você voltou pra mim, eu quero poder saber que se eu quiser eu posso conversar com você sobre coisas que só nós sabemos, ou melhor! Nem precisa conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa, fale qualquer coisa, eu só quero ouvir sua voz!

Inuyasha olhou-a irritado.

- Porque você fala como se somente eu estivesse agindo errado? Você não percebe que também não tem feito esforço nenhum pra melhorar as coisas? – disse.

A colegial olhou para o hanyou à sua frente incrédula, ele não poderia estar falando sério. Balançou a cabeça suspirando, deu meia volta voltando para onde estava, aquilo já era o bastante, não conseguiria ouvir qualquer outra besteira saindo da boca dele, mas ele não aceitou e novamente segurou-a pelo pulso.

- Você vai fugir de novo? – disse.

- Como você ousa dizer que eu não faço nada para melhorar as coisas? – gritou. – Você sabe o que eu fiz por você? Sabe? Eu cruzei a fronteira do tempo, deixei toda a minha vida para trás só pra ficar com você, então não me venha dizer que eu não faço nada, enquanto você sabe só sabe reclamar e agir como uma criança mimada!

- Está jogando na minha...

- SIM! Eu estou jogando na sua cara que eu vivo em sua função! Você não percebe, Inuyasha? Sou eu que estou aqui respirando o mesmo ar que você, é o meu cheiro que você sente, é o meu cabelo que você afaga, mas se você sabia que eu não era a Kikyou, então por que você me tratava de forma especial? Você simplesmente não sabia que era eu quem estava aqui!

Ele a soltou, mas ela continuou ali o olhando, esperando qualquer tipo de resposta, mas ela não veio. Talvez o hanyou estivesse atordoado, em todas as discussões a colegial nunca havia sido tão direta, ele sabia que ela o amava, mas ouvir aquilo era como um tapa na cara e ele não estava preparado para aquilo.

- Você entende, não entende? – disse Kagome.

- Não entendo. – respondeu Inuyasha vagamente. – Porque você deixa as coisas chegarem nesse ponto para falar o que pensa?

- Porque eu prefiro deixar com que chegue em algum ponto, ao contrário de você, que nunca fala. Eu compreendo que a dor que você carrega com você é algo inimaginável pra mim, uma simples garota que teve uma vida confortável desde sempre, mas você não entende que a ferida que está fazendo em mim é tão grande quanto a sua!

- Então porque não volta pra sua casa? – disse Inuyasha sem pensar. – Lá certamente não existe alguém pra te magoar!

- É isso mesmo o que você quer, Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome.

- O que está esperando pra fugir daqui? Quer que eu faça como da outra vez? Te jogue à força dentro daquele poço? – disse Inuyasha.

- Então faça isso. – desafiou Kagome. – Me mande de volte e acabe com esse sofrimento desnecessário para nós dois!

Inuyasha segurou o braço de Kagome com força, puxando-a para perto. A garota mantinha o rosto erguido, sua expressão era de uma determinação que o hanyou jamais vira antes, os olhos dela brilhavam de maneira desafiadora e foi esse brilho que fez com que ele a largasse com força, derrubando-a.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – disse Inuyasha, com a voz atordoada.

Kagome se encolheu sentada no chão com as costas apoiada na parede do poço. Aquilo tinha ido longe demais, ela sabia disso, até Inuyasha sabia. Ela jamais deveria ter se descontrolado daquela maneira, mas aquela mistura de sentimentos que crescia dentro dela e embolava sua garganta toda vez que olhava para Inuyasha estava matando-a. Era como se viver tivesse tornado-se uma tarefa dura. Dura demais para uma pessoa como ela.

Mas ela não podia voltar atrás, não agora que estava tão perto de terminar tudo.

- Porque me pede para fazer algo que nem você mesmo é capaz de fazer? – disse.

- Eu não vou continuar com isso! – disse Inuyasha. – Eu não vou me desgastar aqui com você, Kagome.

Kagome não respondeu, fazendo com que Inuyasha olhasse para baixo, encarando-a. Ela enlaçou as pernas, trazendo-as perto do peito e afundou o rosto nos joelhos.

- Faça o que achar melhor, não é mais problema meu o que você faz com a sua vida. – disse o hanyou.

Pela primeira vez a voz de Inuyasha saiu dura e fria, Kagome sentiu-se aliviada de não estar encarando-o, sabia perfeitamente bem que se encontrasse os orbes âmbares dele naquele momento se quebraria inteira por dentro e seriam pedaços tão pequenos que uma vida inteira não seria o bastante para conseguir colá-los.

Mesmo com o barulho da chuva, ela pôde ouvir os passos de Inuyasha se afastando. Ele estava indo embora, estava abandonando-a. Ela estava sozinha, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com a idéia de estar realmente _sozinha_, porque estar sem Inuyasha significava exatamente isso. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e era como se ele estivesse sufocando-a, espremendo sua vida lentamente, tentou falar para ver se o ar saindo de seus pulmões e formando palavras em sua garganta fosse capaz de empurrar aquele nó para fora, mas falhou, o ar voltou para seu pulmão fazendo um barulho que lembrava um soluço.

Então, ela abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, percebeu que sua visão estava embaçada, compreendeu na mesma hora que som que soltara a pouco era realmente um soluço. Ela estava chorando. Olhou em volta, buscando Inuyasha, mas ele já havia sumido, virou o rosto para o céu e levou as mãos até a cabeça e um barulho saiu de seus lábios. Era um choro alto, tão alto quanto um berro ou um grito, a dor transbordava, o desespero se fazia presente. Ela havia perdido, perdido uma guerra que ela mesma resolvera tratar contra si.

O som de sua dor ecoava por entre as árvores, misturando-se com a melodia da chuva. Inuyasha podia ouvir aquele lamento, podia sentir seu sangue fervendo por não saber o que fazer, sentia suas garras rasgando a carne de sua mão enquanto as fechava com força, sentia cabeça girar rápido, sabia perfeitamente que aquele era o efeito do cheiro das lágrimas que Kagome derrubava. Ele andou impaciente pela floresta, tampou os ouvidos, tentando ignorá-la, mas agora era como se ela berrasse dentro dele, como se ele mesmo estivesse se despedaçando.

Socou uma árvore com força, derrubando-a.

- Maldição! – berrou.

Porque era tão duro para ele tomar a decisão certa? Quantas pessoas mais precisariam se despedaçar para que ele pudesse ser capaz de fazer alguém feliz? Aquilo não poderia continuar, ele sabia que se continuasse ouvindo os berros angustiantes de Kagome ele ficaria louco, iria desistir de todas as suas decisões, iria fraquejar. E ele não podia, não com ela, não com Kagome. Ele não podia deixar seu egoísmo prendê-la para sempre em uma vida de infelicidades.

Soltou outro berro, uma espécie de urro animalesco, enquanto trazia todas as árvores que estavam ao seu redor, ao chão. Inuyasha tentava fazer o máximo de barulho possível para abafar o som ensurdecedor que Kagome emitia.

- Vá embora, logo! VAI EMBORA!

Gritava inutilmente; ela não podia ouvi-lo. Inuyasha tinha a sensação de que quanto mais barulho ele fazia, mais alto Kagome chorava, porque era como se ela estivesse ali do seu lado, implorando que assim como ela fizera todas as vezes em que ele estava prestes a desmoronar, ele fosse ajudá-la.

Os dois continuaram fazendo aquela sinfonia dolorosa por horas, até Kagome parar. Sim, ela havia parado de chorar, ele conseguia ouvir o ritmo da respiração dela e então, um desespero tomou conta do seu corpo. Ele precisava correr, precisava vê-la uma última vez, os passos que lhe pareciam leves e desnorteados avisavam-lhe da partida de Kagome. Ela, finalmente, estava indo embora.

Inuyasha saiu correndo em direção ao poço, sentia o vento e a chuva empurrando-o para trás, como se o obrigassem a desistir da idéia insana de tentar impedida-la. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas aquilo não fora o bastante.

Não existia mais nada lá para ser visto. Kagome havia deixado aquele mundo e Inuyasha para trás. Ele sentiu como uma força gigantesca comprimisse seu corpo, ele sentia-se pequeno, acuado e sozinho. Andou até a parede do poço em que a garota estivera encostada, o cheiro dela estava impregnado naquele lugar, alisou o poço e um vazio tomou conta de todo o seu ser.

- Ela nunca mais vai voltar. – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Em uma ação impensada, Inuyasha arrancou tufos da grama onde Kagome estivera sentada, apesar de molhada pela chuva, ele conseguia distinguir perfeitamente as lágrimas da garota daquele outro liquido que havia caído do céu. Ele sentou no chão e abraçou aquele punhado de grama, aquela seria a última vez que sentiria aquele cheiro.

- Me desculpe, Kagome... – sussurrou. – Mas eu não poderia viver sabendo meu egoísmo te prejudicou, eu te amo, mas sou incapaz de te fazer feliz, porque jamais esquecerei a Kikyou, por isso peço que perdoe o que eu fiz. Esse foi a única forma que eu encontrei de te libertar de mim.

E uma única e solitária lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Aquele era o fim, mas ele sempre soube que finais felizes só aconteciam em histórias.

* * *

Olá :) Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic com chuva, acho que vou mudar meu username pra "Rain" ou coisa assim XD Eu tenho um problema sério com chuva, mas enfim, eu não ia postar essa fic, porque não gosto dela. Mas eu tenho tantas fics aqui no meu pc pra terminar, que postar uma faz com que eu me sinta mais perto da missão de terminá-las!

A idéia original pra essa fic eu, sinceramente, não lembro, mas pelo visto era pra ser uma songfic com a música "Say my name" da banda Within Temptation, tanto é que algumas falas foram retiradas da música, mas depois de dois anos esquecida em uma pasta chamada "Fics a terminar", eu esqueci o que ia fazer. Eu escrevi, primeiramente, um final feliz, mas ficou igual às minhas outras duas fics postadas aqui, então me aventurei em algo novo. E não gostei.

Mas é isso, sejam legais e leiam minhas outras fics, elas são bem melhores que essa (eu acho)! Agradeço a visita, beijos =*


End file.
